


The Vanishing Point

by IsabelleMGLightwood5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMGLightwood5/pseuds/IsabelleMGLightwood5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime-esque story!</p><p>Some violence but not graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanishing Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written with one of my very good friends!

The Vanishing Point   
As the clouds loomed overhead the darkness acted as its own cover on a mountain top at the tip of the mountain stood a teenage boy, with shoulder-length hair. He stood a cliff wearing only baggy pants, no shirt at all. He was not a very well built young man, but he was definitely healthy. The clouds swirled overhead and the young man’s vision suddenly blurred. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around slowly to find a figure there, who was clouded from his view. The young man could tell that the figure was pointing at him. The figure speaks, saying “You are cursed, you are poison.” The young man felt a very weird sensation in his chest. When he looked up he saw markings on his chest that he could not quite make out. When he looked back up, the figure had moved, suddenly, to be directly in front of him. Suddenly, the young man could feel himself falling backwards, into an abyss below the cliff. As he fell he observed the cloaked figure, the young man noticed the figure had blood red eyes. The view of those blood red eyes staring back at him is seared into his memory as he falls deeper and deeper into the mist below which covers him. When all was black he awoke to the soft feeling of a blanket and the wetness of sweat dripping down his face. “A dream, no, a nightmare,” is all the young man says as he begins waking up. He sunk his head back into the pillow and gazed at the ceiling the young man decided at that moment to get up and out of bed to start his day. The image of blood red eyes staring back at him is still circling around in his mind from his nightmare-dream. As he walked the streets of Tokyo Japan, the young man pondered on his dream. The young man glanced at his watch and gasped as he was going to be late for school!! The young man is seventeen year old, Guren Homura, who goes to Hakura Gakuen. Homura was a fairly average student by most standards. What makes Homura drastically different than anyone else is that he constantly dreams. No matter where he is, Homura will be dreaming. He does not dream just ordinary dreams, though, he occasionally sees people and things from his dreams appear in reality and the real world the next day. Having nightmares such as the one he had had earlier that morning were rare for him. It worried him that this dream actually involved himself in it. In the dream Homura could not get a clear view of the cloaked figure’s facial features or anything that could be used as identification. This dream had been quite cryptic as well. As Homura raced to reach Hakura Gakuen, he continued thinking over the dream and past dreams as well. He was so focused on his thought process that he didn’t even notice that he’d run into another person!! He falls to the ground with a thud, crashing and knocking the other person down on the ground as well. They both fall over rather ungracefully. Homura looks up at the sky from the ground, and sees bowls of ramen circling around his head accompanied with yellow swirls around his eyes. Homura is quite a klutz. Homura loos around side to side with his head still on the concrete ground. At that moment, he realizes he’s on the ground and quickly jumps up. Homura immediately notices there is another person, still laying on the ground. Homura helps the other person up, “Excuse me, I was in a hurry, I hope I did not hurt you,” he says seriously. Homura realizes that he did not even look at the other person, he decided to see exactly who he’d run into. Homura basically stares at the other person, observing, taking mental notes of any possible injuries and distinctive marks. The other person, a girl, notices Homura’s watching her, and says while glaring, “Well thanks for running into me like that. What are you looking at now?!” Homura realizes just what exactly he had been doing and quickly remarks, “No; I did not mean it like that; I was just trying to make sure you weren’t hurt!”   
“Oh, sure,” the girl replies utterly skeptical. Homura very quickly replies, “Sorry, I am just awkward and I have poor motor skills and sometimes I stare… I mean look at people! I’m not helping myself here am I?” The girl laughs in response to Homura’s statement. She laughs almost to the point of hysterics. She finally stops laughing and replies, “No, not really. But you made me laugh, and that is not something done very often!” She says. Homura replies, “Well, I like to make people laugh! I just sometimes end up becoming the joke. Opps, where are my manners? I’m Guren Homura, nice to meet you!” He says, offering his hand to the girl, whom throughout their exchange had still been on the ground. Homura helped her stand up. The girl allowed herself to be pulled up off the ground. “I’m Kurosaki Riley, nice to meet you too, although if I weren’t already running late, I’d feel a lot better about meeting you.” Riley replied. It clicked into Homura’s mind that he still needed to get to school. “Sorry but I need to be off to school! Good to meet you, Ms. Kurosaki!” With that, Homura ran off towards his school, while turning back around to wave at Ms. Kurosaki Riley. Homura made it to Hakura Gakuen in time for class. He barely made it to his seat before the 15 minute mark. At this point, the nightmare from earlier that morning had gone out of his mind. Little did he know what would come in the future; all he had to do, was wait for his class to begin. Kurosaki Riley was just in time for her own class. She talked with teachers ahead of time, she was starting anew and wanted to change her life around. Riley followed the male head teacher or Principal to the classroom. The head teacher, Hanasa Arata, walked with Kurosaki Riley into classroom, room 32 B. He introduced Kurosaki Riley to the class. She was told to talk a little bit about herself, introduce herself in her own way. As she spoke, Riley’s eyes immediately connected with Homura’s. Everything else seemed to disappear between them. Riley decided to focus her attention elsewhere, turning her head and eyes toward head teacher Hanasa Arata, as he spoke. Homura could only imagine what would happen now, would he be under her watch? Would he be a klutz again, in front of not only Riley but everyone else around them in the classroom to witness? He did not hold the answers to any of these questions. All that was for certain was that they would be spending a significant amount of time together, with them being in the same class. Homura did not know whether this would be a good or bad situation. He looked down and jotted some thoughts down on a sheet of paper. Just as quickly as he’d looked down, he looked back up, suddenly realizing that Head Teacher Arata, Riley, and the rest of the class, were all looking at him! He apologized and looked at Head Teacher, trying ever so hard to not make eye contact with Riley, whose opinion of him was probably getting worse by the second. Riley grabbed the sheet of paper Homura had just written on, from his desk, Riley grabbed a pencil as well. Riley jotted down her own quick observation, folded the sheet of paper, and put it into her backpack/book bag. Homura looked up at her with an expression of annoyance, shock, surprise, and even anger! “What is she doing?” is what Homura, Arata, and the class thought, as a whole as they were watching Riley closely. The class rolled on, and finally ended. Homura was in his desk by the window. The sun shone down on him, the view was quite lovely. He slowly dosed off and found himself at the bottom of what looked like a mountain with clouds looming overhead. He saw those markings on his chest again. All of a sudden, he saw those same markings glow a dark red. “Homura…” he heard in the distance. When he started to look toward the sound, he saw a mark on his stomach. The marking was the number four. “Homura!!” was what he finally woke up to. He jerked awake, almost falling out of his chair. He actually fell seconds later, because of his sudden movements. Just as quickly he tries to right himself and the chair. He looks from side to side, worried that EVERYONE saw what just happened. Homura was shocked to notice that he and Riley were the only ones in the classroom. Riley was standing directly in front of him, a worried look in her eyes. He lets out a deep sigh, and says, “How long have I been asleep for?” Homura asked. When he awakens from a dream he becomes aware of his surroundings quickly. Homura was worried about what Ms. Kurosaki Riley thought of him but there were more pressing matters at hand. He was worried about knowing how much time he’d basically wasted being asleep, and how annoyed the teacher became after noticing one of their students asleep throughout their class. “You slept through most of class, Guren.” Riley replied. “And I think you very much so annoyed the teacher, but you also worried me, even though we hardly know one another.” Riley answered Homura’s barely finished question. “Well now I need to go clear things up with Arata-sensei, excuse me, Ms. Kurosaki.” Homura starts to leave, thinking of an explanation that he was going to give the teacher. Even more of how he was going to convince him of what was going on in his life. Homura was thinking that it would be almost impossible to explain what he was going through, particularly with an adult. Homura decide that the teacher would not believe a word that he said, about what was going on in his life. Homura was thinking that it would be almost impossible to explain what he was going through particularly with an adult. Homura doubted that the teacher would believe a single word he uttered. He was no longer thinking of what Kurosaki Riley would think of him. Once he got to the teacher’s office he realized now was the moment of truth. Right as he entered the teacher’s view, it was obvious his teacher was quite annoyed. “Arata-sensei, I know nothing I say is going to make you any less annoyed, but I had an awful night.” Homura said. Arata-sensei replied, “I would ask what happened, but I don’t really feel like knowing the answer is even any of my business. So, I’ll just let you off on a strict warning from now on. And I want you to get some more sleep.” Arata-sensei replied, completely interrupting Homura’s explanation. Homura bowed and walked away. The day continued and Homura was sitting alone at his desk for lunch. Instead of eating, he decided to write down what his thoughts were about that day. Homura writes in his journal: These dreams are becoming too much. They are becoming more detailed and my scars, these bright red marks on my body are just getting worse and worse! I don’t know what is happening. These dreams are getting to the point where they are interrupting my sleep patterns and making it to where I can barely stay awake. Then there is this girl named Kurosaki Riley. She is sharp to the point where I don’t know what she will possibly do. After our encounter this morning that played out with me running into her, I feel like I made myself a target, for what I don’t quite know. Homura can’t seem to focus any further on what he’s writing, and decides to take a short break. He puts his pencil down and shifts the paper to the side to let the words sit for a bit. Then his mind starts to wander and he has another dream. In his newest dream, Homura found himself on a barren surface. It stretched on, in every which way with no end in sight. He was in the same clothing as he was in his previous dreams. Different than his last dream, he sees a man with a beard and slicked back hair. This strange man was wearing ragged clothes. The thing that made him even stranger was that he was staring at Homura very closely, like Eagle eyes, but standing only a few feet away from him. Homura wanted to ask this strange man questions, because of Homura’s extreme curiosity about his dreams. Instead of coming closer to Homura the man disappeared seemingly vanishing. The man however, Homura learned had only walked away not literally vanished. The number Four was still present on Homura’s chest. This time though, it was all that was there, there were no other markings coloring his body. Homura tried walking as that seemed like his only option. He wandered for what seemed like hours. He never saw anything out of the ordinary. He could only think that this was a lifeless place with no exciting features. He continued walking on, despite feeling that any second something very bad would happen. He couldn’t shake off that feeling! Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around. Homura sees that same man with the beard and slicked back hair standing behind him. “Who are you?” Homura finally asks. There were many other questions he could have asked but that was the main question that stuck out in his mind.   
“We will get better acquainted eventually. All you need to know is that you will be sought out very soon. Get out of Tokyo, Japan.” The man said, cryptic and ominous.  
Before Homura could respond to this cryptic message, or ask any other questions, he is falling to the ground, fainting. He awakens seconds later. He realizes that he is somehow back, in the real world, rather than his dream world, and that he is back home, despite last being at school. Homura goes home after a long day at school. He contemplates what he heard from his dream. He thought about the dream and spun those thoughts around in his head time and time again, but as he was thinking it still made no sense and the more he pondered it the more confusing it got. What would he tell his parents? There was not a feasible way for that to work. Homura decided to continue from where he left off in writing in his journal. Journal: I don’t think it would be possible for me to tell my parents that I would have to get out of Tokyo as soon as possible, especially since I like it so much here. I still have a lot to learn but I do like living in Tokyo, Japan. Plus I am having dreams that more often than not turn into nightmares. But they are just dreams, they happen and then they pass. Why should I worry about what I am dreaming? I had an interesting day but these dreams are still getting weirder. The days get to the point where I feel like the world is against me and purposely throwing curve balls my way. I haven’t talked with my parents about any of these events because they are working nonstop and are rarely home.   
Homura decides he doesn’t want to write anymore for the day so he closes his journal, putting his pens and pencils away as well. He doesn’t want to have another dream at least not while trying to write in his journal. He gets up from his desk and lies down on his bed, it is getting late, or so he thinks. He does not know what to do either option is potentially damaging to him. In the end, he continues lying on his bed, deciding to close his eyes and rest, but not fully fall asleep. He honestly did not have many more options, except to do that. Time passed, going quickly by Homura even to the point that he ended up falling asleep despite his trying not to. Somehow it doesn’t seem like he will have a dream that night! It must be because of his falling asleep and dreaming twice in the same day!

 

Meanwhile with Riley Kurosaki: Riley Kurosaki was having some of her own problems. She was still trying to get used to a new area, school, and a more advanced level of Japanese; and learning more English. Riley kept a journal where she wrote how her life was going. She wrote about strange dreams she had as well. Inside Riley’s journal were markings that were quite similar to the one that were on Homura’s body in his own dreams. Riley detailed them to the best of her abilities but could not translate them no matter how hard she tried. Riley really wanted to discover the meanings of these rather odd markings and the meanings of what the dreams she and unknowingly to each other, that Homura and Riley endure these many dreams together. Riley is writing, in her own journal. Journal: though the day started weird, I still quite enjoyed it! There are many things to enjoy in a day and I try to enjoy the smaller things in life. I don’t know what to think about Homura. I don’t understand how I should think or feel about Homura. I want to think that he is a good person whom can be trusted, believed, and even understood. But our first meeting and my first impression of him, were definitely not very good ones. Homura almost made me late for my first day of school, and literally ran into me, knocking me down on the ground. I could have been seriously injured! –End Journal entry. Riley Kurosaki shook her head, and pondered why she was thinking so hard about Homura, it was one day, another could tell her many other things. She closed her journal and went downstairs for a glass of water. She was still thinking about her experiences of the day, all the while she was getting water. She realized just how strongly her brain was still thinking about Homura, even though she had moved away from her journal. It was as though she couldn’t escape the fate of thinking about this stranger. She walked quietly down the wooden staircase, quite carefully in an effort not to wake her parents. Despite seeming like a straight arrow, she was still considerate; her parents gave her leeway in her school life because of how on point she was with her work. She had an unparalleled work ethic that many admired about her. Riley got her water; she almost went back to her own room. Suddenly Riley felt that there was something wrong in the house. She might have felt this way because she wanted to focus on something, anything else, rather than Guren Homura; she was completely unable to stop her own thoughts from continuing. Riley went to check on her parents. She felt nervous for some unknown reason and needed to check it out. If asked “why did you go to your parents room on the night of February 24, 2016, at 9 pm?” Riley would not have been able to explain her reasoning, she just felt the need to check up on them. Riley cared deeply about her parents. She was worried that something was very wrong. She had a hunch, or gut instinct, that there was someone in her parent’s bedroom while they were both sleeping soundly. Riley silently opened the door. She peeked into the room. Both of her parents were in the bed, sleeping soundly. Then, just as Riley is about to close the door, her eyes become accustomed to the lack of light, and she sees that there is another being in the room. She cans sense him or her. Riley started to move but the figure imposed enough of threatening presence or aura that it kept her from doing much of anything. Riley did not know how to respond. She simply waited for the figure to act or speak. However, the imposing figure said absolutely nothing for quite a long time. Riley finally made a move forward. The figure, the man with the beard and slicked back hair, crossed his arms over his chest. Riley continued looking at this stranger waiting for a response. The man continued gazing at Riley. Riley was so focused on the man in front of her, that she did not notice the rest of her surroundings, as suddenly, everything seemed as if it were melting or rotting away. The smell which reeked of mold, and other very strong, not nice smelling smells, alerted Riley; and caught her attention long enough for her to start looking around. She looked at the scenery around her, slowly decomposing. When she looked back toward the man, they were suddenly standing literally in front of her. The man was silhouetted but she could make out his haunting red eyes. The man continued to stay almost hauntingly quiet. Riley continued to stare directly into this strange man’s eyes. She was not afraid, rather she was more curious about this strange man in her home, in her parents’ bedroom at 9pm on February 24, 2016. The bedroom, which was still somehow rotting away, causing her parents to disappear, or so it seems. Riley just realized the specifics of the situation now. She shrank into herself, becoming the wallflower or observer as she watched the stranger watching her. Riley was thinking and observing. She worried about the new version of her surroundings, of where her parents were, and if they were alright. She also wondered about this strange man and how he even entered the premises. Riley did not know what to do at that moment, until finally, the man silhouetted before her spoke. “You do not fear the uncertain,” he chuckles slightly, before continuing, “Ignorant girl, the “Shizen no noroi” (“Curse of Nature”) live only to bring despair your ignorance will likely be your undoing.” Riley wants to repeat this unknown Japanese word, but decides against it. She wants to say that she doesn’t believe a single word he said; she wants to be impulsive, smart-alecky although she knows that nothing good can come out of that. The man is still standing close to Riley.   
Neither one of them speaks for a span of five seconds. Before Riley can do anything else she feels a warm sensation in her stomach, the markings are there and brighter than ever before. “It begins soon, well it appears you are too far gone as well, I guess you will fill the other role as well.” Riley doesn’t understand what this man means. She also doesn’t understand what the strange markings that are on her chest are or what they mean. Suddenly, Riley feels as though she was on fire. She started sweating profusely, and just as suddenly fell to the ground, on her knees. When she looked up, the man was gone. She was in a black void that was only lit by the brightness of the red markings on her body. She kept falling through this black void, falling and falling further down into the darkened void, until finally she hit ground, hard yet somehow padded dirt. She realized seconds later that she was not alone. She observed that there were others in the cavernous darkened void wherever that meant she was. Riley wanted to ask several questions, but knew there wouldn’t be enough time for her to do so. She observed lines coming from her feet connected with those who filled the void, the lines were different colors and connected together like a spider’s web. The people around were men, women, and children. Riley was curious about her new surroundings. She wanted to ask the people around her questions. She continued looking around. Then she finally decided to find someone to ask all of her questions to, despite her better judgement, because of her immense curiosity. She walks toward one person currently filling a spot in the seemingly endless void. “Where are we?” Riley asks. Her voice echoes around the void. The person and many others around them do not respond. The person and most everyone there had a very jaded and plain expression on their faces, almost as if they did not notice Riley at all. She tries to ask more people, the same question. However, Riley still does not get any answer from anyone. She doesn’t give up; she knows something happened. Riley is determined that she will get to the bottom of this void and the reason for why she and all of these people, are in the void at the moment. Riley looks around further, noticing a child who is looking around the void in circles. The child is a boy whom looks to be ten years old, possibly older, with hair reaching his neck. Riley is a little surprised to see someone actually looking aware of their surroundings in this void. She hurriedly glides towards the young boy. He looks right at her with a curious expression much like Riley’s own, and the he asks, “Who are you?” “Did bad people take us?” Riley is shocked, unable to answer either of these questions of this young boy’s. She is in shock because she finally found someone who could possibly help her find a way out of here and answer her own questions. She is also surprised that this child was aware of his surroundings when the men, women, and other children had been unable to or would not answer her questions. She looks at the boy, responding quietly and calmly, asking, “What is your name?” “Trey Alexander Green” the boy replies just as quietly. Trey looks up questioningly at her and asks in the same quiet voice, “What’s your name?” “Riley Mariko Kurosaki, pleased to meet you! Why don’t you come with me, we will find more out that way. You don’t have to worry about me.” Riley replied. Trey was slightly hesitant about following this new person. However, Trey tends to interact with people he doesn’t know too well. He decides to help Riley out. They float around for a while. Something odd starts to happen, suddenly, people around them in the void start to shift from place to place as well as fading in and out of visibility. All of a sudden they start appearing above and below Trey and Riley, with more frequency. Trey being ten, is frightened that he sees these people floating, shifting, and fading in and out of sight. Riley, being seventeen, is not as worried, but she is curious about her continuously changing surroundings. “Where do you think we are at this moment, Trey?” Riley asked him. Trey replied, “I think at this moment that we are in a void like tunnel or tunnel like void.” Riley is still curious about their surroundings. Another question for Trey pops into her thoughts, and she asks, “Why were you the only one to appear to actually respond to my questions and actions?” She asked Trey. Before Trey can respond, silence encroaches between them, and suddenly they hear echoes off in the distance. The echoes were random and did not have a pattern. Riley and trey heard what sounded like cars, trucks, and people talking. They decide to head in the direction that these sounds are coming from, in the hopes that they could get out of this void, and that there could be a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. All of a sudden, Riley saw what appeared to be writing right in front of her. When she looked at Trey to see if he saw anything there, he looked as if he’d been turned to stone. She was certain he was still alive, but he looked as if he were not able to make a single movement. Riley quickly moved forward, while waving her hand in front of Trey’s face, trying to get him to move or get some kind of reaction out of him. It seemed almost useless but as usual, Riley never gave up. She continued trying. This time she tried shaking Trey’s motionless form. Riley needed to find out if Trey saw what she saw in front of her at that moment. She almost started to hyperventilate because she couldn’t seem to get Trey to respond to her. When Riley for just a split second looked at the writing again, unknown to her, was that Trey was no longer beside her at all, not as motionless stone-like form, or communicative. When she looked back beside her, she was shocked to not see Trey anywhere. She looked for him. She was also shocked to find that everyone else was no longer filling the void either. The only thing left to look at was the writing which shifted and turned, surprisingly, it was something that Riley could understand enough to read. It read, “Phase 349 End.” Riley can only read this sign, the writing on the wall, in this void, because it is written in both Japanese and English languages. She doesn’t know what it truly means though, at least not yet.   
Suddenly, Riley wakes up, before anything else can happen in the dream. She’s baffled by the dream and doesn’t know what to make of it at all. She realized that she only had an hour and a half until the second day of her school started. Before she got ready for heading to school, she wrote down her experiences from the dream, in her journal. She wrote the phrase, “Phase 349 End,” circled it, and put a question mark beside it. After writing this and much more in her journal, she went on her way with getting ready, for a new morning and a new day of school. Riley walked the streets of Tokyo, Japan as she would walk the streets back home in Virginia. It was weird walking to a different place in the morning as she was still getting used to it. She looked to find the person who had been a tad of a troublesome nuisance yesterday. She saw Guren Homura walking across the street. He was walking with a slouch of his back and at a very slow pace. “Hey!” Riley called out to him. When Homura turned around, his eyes were very red and he looked like he was both exhausted and emotional. Riley wanted to ask him why he looked as he did, but then she thought that that would be rude, also she’d only met him yesterday!! In the end, Riley did not say a word about Homura’s appearance. Instead she asks, “How are you doing, Homura?” Homura is surprised at her sudden question. He is hesitant to respond. “Uh, I’m doing pretty well I guess, Ms. Kurosaki. I just didn’t sleep very well last night and I had a couple of strange dreams and some other things as well, were continuously on my mind recently.” Homura finally replied.   
“How about you, Ms. Kurosaki? How are you doing?” he asked. Riley replies with a slight frown, “Oh, like you I had a couple of strange dreams that I just couldn’t stop thinking about, there were other things on my mind as well, and I had a very, very strange dream this morning. Then I woke up and realized the time, I would have been late for school had I not woken up.” She answered, glancing tiredly over at Homura. She and Homura then walked side by side in step with one another to their school. During Arata-sensei’s class, Homura barely stayed awake but pulled through at the last bit of the class. Riley was impressed with Homura for being able to keep going even with his exhaustion. After the class ended, students filed out of the classroom. Just as Homura was going to leave the classroom for his next class, Arata-sensei stopped him from leaving, and finally said, “Homura, when I talked to you yesterday, I did not mean for you to torture yourself by getting even less sleep!” Homura finally said, “I’m sorry sir, I will do better.” Earlier in the classroom, Homura had had another dream, one surprisingly similar to the one Riley just had that morning. When Homura became aware of his surroundings again, he heard Arata-sensei speaking to him, but he doesn’t fully remember what his teacher was saying. Homura quickly blinks; he heard only the last line of his teacher’s sentence. Homura knew that he needed to respond, so he decides to say, “I’m sorry sir, I will do better,” again. Homura bows and then leaves. Arata-sensei, really baffled at his student, just shakes his head. Riley almost felt like defending Homura but quite honestly had no reason to. Riley instead went after Homura. She decided to follow him, because she wanted to ask him several questions, even though she had no right to ask Homura any personal questions. Homura was preparing to leave and head home. Before he could leave, though, he heard what sounded like someone’s voice in the vicinity. He felt like he was hallucinating a little because of the dreams he’d had before, but he turned around and saw Riley coming towards him. Homura was shocked. He was certain that he’d been hallucinating, yet apparently he hadn’t been because Riley was rushing directly behind him at that moment hurrying towards him. He started to say something. However, the next moment, Homura was suddenly on his knees, his left arm strangely hurting, as he fell over breathing heavily. When he finally wakes up he is lying in a bed in a hospital room. For an unknown reason he is sweating profusely. There is only one other person awake in the room. And Riley is nowhere in sight despite being the last person Homura remembers seeing. The only other person in his specific hospital room is sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed. This person is the man with the beard and slicked back hair. Homura easily recognizes him as the man in his dreams, the man who told him to get out of Tokyo, Japan. Homura blinks multiple times trying to answer these questions including: Other than obviously a hospital, where am I? How did I even get here? Where is Riley? I know I remember seeing her last. Why was this man the only other person in the room? And finally, why can’t I feel my arm?   
“You’re lucky,” the man said as soon as he noticed Homura waking up. Homura does not know whether to fear for his life or to try and make a run for it. “Am I dreaming?” he asks; it was an honest question and he did not have a proper read on this man yet, Homura could not tell if this man could be trusted yet. “No, far from it,” the man answered. However, this did not make things any better, as Homura was still uncertain and suspicious of this strange man. He knew for whatever reason that he really didn’t like being in the same room as this stranger. He wanted to move and get out of the hospital bed but he did not know the extent of his potential injuries. The man states, “Anyone would have thought you had a heart attack. What’s within you is the reason for it. I can get you out of here safely and explain everything to you. I am not your enemy. My name is Henry Shu, I am the head of a group known as Zone-3. You and that girl, Riley Kurosaki have been under our watch for some time.”   
“Why have you been following and watching Riley and me? What is within me?” Homura asked with increasing anxiety. He waited for an answer. Henry Shu had a serious expression on his face. He still did not respond to Homura’s questions. Homura was becoming impatient and frustrated with Henry Shu’s lack of an informative answer. Therefore, Homura decided he needed to try to get out of his new hospital bed. As soon as he stepped one foot on the floor, he slipped and fell face first on the floor and stumbled gingerly to stand back up. His body began trembling. All of a sudden, the florescent lights above grew brighter and brighter, and then just as suddenly, one by one the lights explode. With shards of glass falling to the floor, Homura becomes afraid of what he witnessed, and flees from the room, his anxiety ever increasing as the lights in the hospital continue getting brighter some even going out along the way. He dared not look back. He didn’t even look back to see if Riley was still following behind him. He never looked back; he knew he needed to get away and out of that hospital. To get away, Homura runs out into the street after causing quite a commotion inside of the hospital with many doctors and nurses trying to keep him there, as he was running right by Riley, who noticed him and somehow knew of the situation at hand. She ran right after him to see what on earth was wrong. Homura started to notice that his sight in the dark was better than it should be, dare he say his sight in the dark was perfect? “What is going on with me?” he wondered. Unknowingly, he said this out loud, or at least loud enough for Riley to hear as she followed him trying to figure out what was wrong despite their being in complete darkness. When Homura looked behind him at Riley, he suddenly realized there was another person there, directly in front of them, he sees a woman, with long white hair dressed in black and white clothes. Homura is shocked, how could another person have found them so easily? Where are we anyways? Homura wonders to himself. The woman in black and white shifts her gaze between Homura and Riley and walks towards them. She simply says, “You may call me Javelin White.” Homura and Riley stop moving entirely simultaneously and at a standstill. Both were shocked and utterly speechless, they had never met this woman before. “Javelin White?” Riley asked as she caught her breath still breathing heavily from her running. “I don’t think I have ever heard that name before. Where does it originate from?” Riley asked calmly and not as breathless. “From the origin point,” Javelin White mutters cryptically, avoiding giving a proper answer. All of a sudden, Javelin has a spear that materialized from thin air. “You end here,” she says, and without giving any warning or time to respond before time, she thrusts the spear at Homura. It looks like the spear is coming at him slowly, but he is able to react quite quickly. Homura reacts, he runs, and grabs Riley by the hand and takes off running. Together, holding hands they run away. Homura races to find a good location a hide away from Javelin White. He’s trying to think all the while running away from this strange woman, Javelin. Homura thinks there could be some kind of connection between Henry Shu and Javelin White. He just needs to figure out what. Homura still hasn’t let go of Riley’s hand, instead he’s clutching it tightly in his own, and physically making sure they wouldn’t be separated easily. Suddenly Homura notices a door slightly ajar. Thinking that this door could lead to something helpful, like a nice old hiding spot, he leads Riley towards it. They get inside and look outside the door but don’t see much around. Homura gets two very nice sharp chops to the back of the neck and head. The next thing he knows is that he is lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Both Riley and Homura hear a very loud Frenchman shouting at them for interrupting his creative thought process and making his so called “Masterpiece” a “piece.” Riley, not understanding a word the man said as she learned Spanish, English, and Japanese; she never wanted to learn French, so she was trying to reason with a person who was angry at them and was speaking in French. As a result of language barrier, Riley and the Frenchman could not understand one another. Riley tries to communicate by using a variation of sign language. Riley looks out the window like door again. She figures that there is no one around, she grabs hold of Homura’s hand, and they promptly leave the Frenchman’s studio, without another sign language phrases. They continue around poking out of every corner and moving as quickly and quietly as they could. Homura finally breaks the ice, “We need to go somewhere where they won’t find us.” “I agree,” Riley replies hurriedly with ninja like silent and deadly skill to another corner. Going from corner to corner in the same stealthy motion, Homura followed closely behind with a less than stealthy nature. Knowing that they were being followed closely behind and that these people who were following them now had been watching them for a while had added to Homura’s anxiety and to the clumsiness of his movements. “Be more careful Homura,” Riley whisper-shouts at him despite their close proximity. She doesn’t want to alert people of their location. Homura recognizes that they are coming close to his house. Homura tries to lead Riley that way when suddenly another obstacle in the form of another woman appears blocking their path. This woman is wearing all black, has black hair tied into a ponytail that reached her mid back. “Harpoon Black” she says. Her eyes were piercing and frightened both Riley and Homura, as her eyes glowed yellow and shined with passion as she glanced at Riley and Homura. Whatever this passion was, it was completely beyond the two. All they could deduce was that this woman was here for much the same reason as Javelin had approached them for. Homura and Riley both started shaking violently in fear. Now there were even more people after them and they still had no idea as to the reason why there were people after them!! These women also happened to have rather strange names, at least compared to a name like Henry Shu. Javelin White appears out of nowhere, apparently having heard Riley and Homura’s thoughts about her. Before anything else takes place they hear a light tap on the ground, which alerts Harpoon Black, Riley, and Homura to another’s presence. Standing there is the man with the beard and slicked back hair, Henry Shu. “You will not have these children.” Henry Shu says as he raises his hands up in a double V shape pointing at the two women, Javelin and Harpoon. A glyph (meaning: A symbolic figure or a character (as in the Mayan system of writing) usually incised or carved in relief. Glyph can also mean a symbol (as a curved arrow on a road sign) that conveys information non-verbally) appears through Shu’s shirt. Harpoon firmly says, “Shizen protecting one of their own, how noble,” She said, in a snarky tone. Henry Shu smiled in response, saying, “When Origin has any valid reason for trying to and wanting to kill children then do let me know, but I think you two will have to leave.” With that, Henry Shu created a strong force like the power of the wind emerging from both of his hands, which sent both women flying backwards into various structures, the force stunned them but somehow did no real damage to the structures, despite Javelin and Harpoon’s weight, force, and momentum.   
Homura and Riley are utterly stunned themselves!! They have no idea what they should do. Despite Henry Shu just having saved them from a pair of far worse enemies, Riley and Homura still do not know whether they can trust Shu-san. They don’t know whether or not they should be happy that this man saved their lives from the two women. Riley is the first to react. She stopped physically shaking, and then glanced around the vicinity. She looked directly into the eyes of Henry Shu. She asked him how he did that and why he did that. In answer to her questions he says, very cryptically, “What else could I have done? I have powers, something inside me, and so do you two. Have you ever had dreams and then something from that dream actually happens? Have you ever felt that you were meant for more than you have done?” Homura and Riley both look at each other with confusion in more ways than one. Homura finally answers, not with a statement, but with another question, “You have something inside you too?” Homura and Riley ask simultaneously. They are both shocked at these new revelations and at this new chance to learn a little bit about one another, at the same time; they look at each other with confusion. However, this is not the time to be questioning how alike the two of them are. Homura continues asking questions, wanting to learn more about all of this. “How do you know Riley and I have something inside of us too?” Homura asked. “And, how do we know that you’re telling the truth or that we can even trust you?” Riley asked. Henry Shu points back at where Javelin and Harpoon landed after his attack on them, before responding, “We need to get out of here first, follow me and I might be able to better answer all of your questions.” In response to this statement, Homura and Riley glance back at the two women still stuck in the somehow undamaged buildings. Then, they glance back around towards Henry again. They share a glance, a silent conversation passing between them just from eye contact. Both are worried neither one of them fully trusts Henry, but he did seem to appear out of nowhere to save them suddenly and he has been the one to tell them, particularly Homura, through his more specific dreams, what is happening.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story! If there are errors or mistakes please let me know.


End file.
